


Demons Never Looked This Good

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Black Butler - Freeform, Haunted House, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian x Ciel - Freeform, demon haunting house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Ciel has always had a soft spot for the occult...he just didn't realize he'd fall for it this hard.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 7





	Demons Never Looked This Good

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fucker, fuckness," Ciel rubbed his arms as he walked into the haunted house. Or, supposedly haunted. So far it didn't look very haunted at all. Sure, it was night and there were clearly a few broken windows, but what about this place made it haunted? The only chills he experienced were the harsh truths of winter evenings. Why didn't he wear a coat again? Oh, right, because he was fully prepared for being possessed by something and experiencing the warmth of the afterlife. Makes as much sense as anything, right?

"Damnit, I should've brought a coat," Ciel shed an imaginary tear as he turned on his flashlight. Still nothing out of the ordinary. That's boring. How many failed houses did this make now? He'd lost track a while ago. 

"Come here ghosty, ghosty, ghosty," Ciel called. Yeah, like it was an animal. Great thinking Ciel. You nailed this one. He sighed and tried entering different rooms. Nothing special, just some spiders and shit. 

"What was that?!" Ciel asked the air as he turned around. Was it the door he heard? A spirit lurking in the wood? Or his imagination going wild? Now this was the stuff he wanted. Bring it on ghost, Ciel is waiting for you. Haunt his ass, you won't. Ha!

The old furniture in the room began to shake. Was this an earthquake or a paranormal phenomenon? Earthquakes were boring, so he wanted it to be the other. "Hell yeah!" Ciel fist bumped the air. Maybe he should try writing that circle he memorized a few days ago. What did it look like again? Ciel searched the deepest parts of his brain. He took out his handy dandy piece of chalk and started writing on the ground. He was sure to mumble some Latin phrases and dance a bit. Nothing happened. Lame. Summoning a Demon 101 had failed him. He learned absolutely nothing worth knowing in that class. 

"So, no demons," Ciel sighed. "But we still have the ghost. Hey ghost, do you mind taking over my body? I am done inhabiting it. Please possess me so I don't have to get a real job. That would be great, thanks," Ciel pleaded. Shortly after his request for possession, he heard the fluttering of wings and a low cackle. There was definitely something here. Was it a ghost? He wasn't sure anymore. Ghosts didn't have wings, did they? Uh, neither did demons. Wasn't that an angel thing? Was an angel fooling around with him? Double lame. Wait a goddamn second here...demons are just fallen angels...of course they have wings! Fucking shit. Where did his brain go? Did he lose it in that stupid class?

"I don't appreciate being laughed at," Ciel frowned. Angel, ghost, or demon, being laughed at wasn't very nice. His statement only caused another cackle to bounce off the walls. Was it getting darker in here? Or was that just his imagination? No. This totally looked like smoke. Ciel waved his arms around to swat the smoke away. He was human. He still needed air in his lungs, thank you very much. 

Ciel squinted in the darkness. He tried to focus his eyes but at the center of it all was a figure he couldn't see clearly. He couldn't even determine the shape. All he could see were two small red dots. Were they even there? No, those weren't dots. That looked like blood. There were three blood dots. Ciel got closer and closer and tried shining his light. Turns out this was a wall, with three red dots. Okay. Interesting. What were they supposed to do?

Ignoring the dots he traveled through the house some more. Each room, three dots. He sensed a pattern developing here. The more he tried to swat the smoke away, the more smoke that came. "Why the fuck are there three dots in every room?" Ciel frowned. His flashlight flickered. He smacked it with his hand and it flickered again. 

"Uh oh," Ciel blinked. His flashlight was screwed. Did he bring other batteries? No. Why would he do that? Another low mysterious cackle. "Will you stop laughing with your sexy ass demon voice and start talking to me already?! The fuck is wrong with you?!" 

"Who dares to enter my humble abode?" the demon took him up on his offer. Time to speak. Ciel shivered. 

"Ooo damn," Ciel felt his hair stick up on end. This voice was much better than he originally thought. 

"Human, explain yourself," a silky feeling surrounded Ciel's neck. The smoke got thicker. It entered his lungs and nearly suffocated him. The feeling around his neck got tighter. Was this the demon's hand? Ciel reached up to touch his throat. He grabbed at whatever was there but his fingers couldn't touch it. Ghost? No. He wanted a demon. 

"C-Ciel," he tried to introduce himself in some way or another. The hand on his throat (or whatever it was) released him. Ciel gasped and fell to the ground. He panted trying to regain his lost air. "You know," Ciel coughed, "it's rude to ask for someone's name without giving your own." 

"I am nameless," the demon replied. Yes. That's right. We are assuming his spook species. Get over it. 

"Well that fucking sucks for me don't it?" Ciel stood up, a bit wobbly, and squinted at the mysterious sexy voice fog. 

"How long do you intend to stay here, human?"

"What do you mean? I've only been here for..." Ciel looked at his phone. A week? A fucking week?! But he was only here for a few hours! At most! 

"Time runs differently when next to the unknown," the demon chuckled. You know what? Fuck you. Fuck you and your sexy demon ass self. He insisted on calling Ciel 'human' even when he'd offer his name. Bastard. 

"My dad is going to slaughter me!" Ciel, now fifty shades paler, rushed out of that haunted hell hole and made his way back to his father. He'd come back...maybe...probably...that demon seemed lonely after all. 


End file.
